In my Dreams
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: CINCI fic. set after the xmas invasion. just a little shippy story.10th docRose


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, or the song I use, which is owned by Groove coverage. But the idea is mine.

In my dreams

White powder flittered down from the gray sky, it floated down to rest upon the blue box that sat serenely in this London council estate. The Christmas lights still flickered though the day of their purpose had passed. It was late and most were resting children playing with their newfound toys. Others partied and drank. Others sat in quiet reflection of those who could not be here this time.

The Blue box sat watching time on this little world pass bye as is should. Inside her tiredness exuded from her companions. One slept, his two hearts beating in a more comfortable rhythm. His mind now complete from the fractured glass it had become after the regeneration. He dreamed of her, of her fear after his change. He was exhausted. His body taxed more than before. And this thing of being attacked by rabid Christmas trees and demented Santa's hadn't helped much. So now he rested in his rooms. But he was not alone. Rose sat with him, her hand caressing his hair, getting used to the feel of it. Little did she know this helped him attain the restful sleep he needed. Keeping his demons at bay. She was doing this on reflex, stroke, stroke, scratch. Always the same as her mind wandered to the face that was, not the face that lay on the pillow. She could also feel the TARDIS some in her mind, strangely this did not scare her, but gave her the comfort she so needed.

Rose thought on this new Doctor as he slept, he wasn't that different fro before. He still jumped in at the last minute to save the day. He still took her hand when they ran. She thought back to what Mickey and her Mum had said after the whole Xmas thing, the Doctor had earned some brownie points for bringing her home for Christmas, but they when out the window when in his mad ramberlings, he told Jackie all the trouble Rose had been in. never mind a slap, given half the chance Jackie would have made sure he was the last of the Timelords. She looked down as he murmured her name,

"Shh, Doctor, I'm here" his eyes flickered under his eyelids. She just continued to stroke his hair as he mumbled.

"Rose…don't leave…don't leave me"

"I won't shhh" she continued to stroke his hair as she whispered that to him over and over until he stilled. She leaned back against the headboard, had she just lied to him? No, she knew in her heart now she would never leave him. Only death would take her from him. What did that mean, was she clinging to the shadow of love she felt for his 9th incarnation? Or was she truly in love with him. She didn't think she could answer that yet, yes she cared for him, would give her life to save his. But she wasn't sure she could utter that word to him yet.  
So she continued to stroke the silky soft hair, actually now liking this new feel to him, she looked down to see his eyes were open. She stopped her action.

"Don't stop….please" his voice like a lost child, and she knew it was because he needed to feel her there, that she hadn't deserted him. So she started again, stroke, stroke, scratch. On one stroke she felt his head was still warm. Rose reached over to the bowl by the side. Inside it was a damp cloth, she wiped his brow. His brown eyes always watching her.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Changing" he replied in a quiet voice.

"s'not your fault. Might have been better if you told me sooner that you did that, what would have happened if you changed and I wasn't there to see it. Do you truly think I would have believed you if you told me you were you?"

"No, guess not" he took his eyes from her face then, not able to meet her gaze.

"But it's ok Doctor, I'll get used to the new look, it's still you. So don't worry ok? Now go back to sleep"

"Don't think I can. Too much on my mind" Rose looked to the TARDIS, she could feel the old ship tell her that the Doctor needed another thing to focus on, to help him sleep. Rose stroked his hair once more his head now on her lap. To his surprise….she began to sing.

_"I'm loving living every single day__  
but sometimes I feel soooo__  
I hope to find a little piece of mine,__  
And I just want to knooooow_

_Who can hear those tiny broken hearts?  
And what are be to beeee  
Where is home on the milky way of stars,  
I dry my eyes again.  
In my dreams I'm not soo far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home?  
All my life, all the time so far away from home.  
Without you I will be so far away from home._

_If we could make it through the darkest night,  
We'd have a brighter day.  
The world I see beyond your pretty eyes,  
Makes want to stay._

_Who can hear those tiny broken hearts,  
And what are be to beeee  
Where is home on the milky way of stars,  
I dry my eyes again.  
In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home?  
All my life, all the time so far away from home.  
Without you I will be so far away from home._

_I count on you, no matter what they say,  
Cause love can find it's time.  
I hope to be a part of you again,  
Baby let us shiiine. _

_Who can hear those tiny broken hearts,  
And what are be to beeee  
Where is home on the milky way of stars,  
I dry my eyes again.  
In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,  
What am I in a world so far away from home?  
All my life, all the time so far away from home.  
Without you I will be so far away from home._

_In my dreams I'm not so far away from home,_  
_What am I in a world so far away from home?  
All my life, all the time so far away from home.  
Without you I will be so far away from home."_

She looked down to see he had slipped back to sleep; even the TARDIS seemed to be in slumber. She made herself comfortable, not wanting to leave him. She could feel the presence of the TARDIS in her mind, a song all it's own. She knew her and TARDIS had become the same entity, and knew with a strange certainty they would become one again. Though she knew also that if she did she would die. She shook those dark thoughts from her mind and cuddled up to her best friend for comfort. Then her mind joined him in sleep.

When the Doctor had heard the song, he knew it was in relation to them. He felt as though a large vice had been released from his heart. They would be ok, as he fell asleep to her angelic song, only one intruded his dreams, but he would forget the warning from the bad wolf.

"Enjoy it while you can my Doctor, all things must come to Dust. Even a Rose. You have bought her borrowed time, enjoy it while it lasts"

But when he awoke, he would forget the words of the Bad wolf.

KITG: hi guys, there a little CIN/CI fic. I am feeling kinda sad, as my dad got taken to hospital about 3 hours ago. Not sure what is wrong with him, so I needed to find something to take my mind off it. Hope you like this short.


End file.
